The Mall Occurrence
by zerofan1256
Summary: 2 girls named Ally & Melony both go the mall for clothes but instead they both meet Yuki & Kyo Sohma from their favorite anime Fruits Basket. They save them from some fangirls & the sohma's then start to live with them. Will the Sohma's fall in love with their savior's? Will they ever get back? Obviously they do fall in love because I only write romances but anyway just read it.


Mall Occurrence

By: Zerofan1256

Disclaimer: I don not own FB only Ally & Melony.

Chapter 1

"Hey Ally? Why are we here again?" Melony asked.

"I told you were here to shop for clothes." Ally squeaked.

Melony sighed. "Can't we just rest for a bit we've been walking for hours!" She whined.

"We've only been walking for 30 minutes." She pointed out.

"Well it feels like hours." She complained.

"Ooh! Look there they have a hot topic here!" Ally squealed.

She ran leaving Melony dragging along behind her.

Melony sighed again. 'Might as well buy something.'

She thought to herself.

After 20 minutes she found a black shirt with a skull that had some flowers coming out.

She bought it then went by the door.

Melony dazed out until she heard screaming girls yelling "He's mine!"

and "No he's mine!" Ally heard it too because she came to the door too.

Melony and Ally both looked to the screaming girls to find them chasing a purple rat and an orange cat.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" The cat yelled.

"That's-" Melony started.

"KYO!" Ally finished. "WE MUST HELO KYO!" Ally yelled.

"DON'T FORGET YUKI!" Melony yelled.

"Okay, okay Yuki too." She said trying to calm her.

"Hmm let's think." Ally said.

"Oh we can use our plushies!" Melony said.

"NOOO! NOT MY KYO PLUSHY." She whined.

Melony sighed. "Well you maybe you can get the real Kyo~!" Melony said.

"THAT'S WAY BETTER THEN THE PLUSHY SO WHAT'S THE PLAN?!"

Ally asked.

"Okay you cause a distraction while I pick them up and hide then get away from them and get to me." Melony told her.

Melony got in front of them hoping not to be killed.

Ally put our clothes in her bag and sat it down to the side and got in position. "1." They both mouthed. "2." "3!"

"LOOK IT'S HARUHATSU!" Ally yelled pointing in the other direction. Melony grabbed Yuki & Kyo and went behind the elevator and Ally threw the plushies.

Melony's POV

I ran behind the escalator hoping not to get caught.

"LET ME GO YOU DAMN!-" I covered his mouth and looked to where Ally was. 'I'm so glad Yuki's behaving more than Kyo. Why does Ally like him anyway. Oh well who knows what in that mind of hers.' I thought.

I then heard Ally yell "Hey look Yuki & Kyo passed out! Grab them while you can!"

I then saw the plushies going above the crowd of fangirls.

'Good thing we got them out.' I thought while sighing.

Ally saw me because she was waving at me and I nodded my head then turned around.

I uncovered Kyo's mouth and set both Yuki & Kyo down.

Ally got to the escalators just in time to see Kyo's break down.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Kyo yelled. "Shhh! Be quiet or those girls will come back." I said.

"LIKE HELL I'LL BE QUIET!" Kyo yelled.

"Be quiet you stupid cat and behave." Yuki said cooly.

'KYAA! HE'S SO AWESOME! NO! NO ACTING LIKE A FANGIRL!' I told myself.

"KYAA! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Ally yelled quietly.

She then picked up Kyo. "LET GO YOU DAMN GIRL!"

Kyo yelled. SO CUTE~!" Ally said.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't-" I started but Ally cut me off.

"Well we don't want them to change in front of us girls now do we?" She stated.

Everyone but ally grew stiff. "So that means you must hug Yuki-kun." Ally said."But they don't even know us," I stated,

"And we didn't even tell them where they are either!" I told her.

"Oh so you want to see Yuki and Kyo with no clothes hmm?"

She said.

"ACK! That's not what I meant you pervert!" I said while blushing hard because I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks and burning.

"Then hug him!" Ally said. I then looked at Yuki waiting for a response.

He was blushing too but agreed.

I then Hugged him and asked Ally a question.

"U-um well where will they go anyways?" I asked.

"Well with us of course!" She said cheerfully.

"OH HELL NO!" Kyo objected. "I AIN'T STAYING WITH YOU PHSYCO'S!" Kyo yelled trying to get out of Ally's grasp.

"Shut up you stupid cat we have no where else to go & they saved us." Yuki said.

"WELL WHY THE HELL WITH THEM?!" Kyo Yelled.

"Well do you have any other ideas?" Yuki asked.

Kyo was silent. "Then it's settled then! Your staying with us!"

Ally stated.

I sighed. 'This wasn't the day I planned it out to be.' I thought.

Well how was it? Please comment and rate.

Tell me if there are any changes you would like as well and no flaming please ^^

I really hope you liked it & by the way I also stopped Wishes Come True because of lack of inspiration & I might delete it but I also might keep it up!

If I get enough good comments in 1 week I'll continue or stop it. ^^ thanks 4 reading!


End file.
